danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
סוסיתא (אתר ארכאולוגי)
thumb|left|650px|Aerial view of Hippos. Only a small part of the ancient city has been excavated thus far. Photo courtesy Michael Eisenberg thumb|מרכז|650px|Hippos, the forum. The columns still lay where they fell in the 749 CE earthquake. Photo courtesy Michael Eisenberg מקור התמונות:ארכאולוגיה פופולרית הציגה את האתר הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית - כולל התמונות - 1 בינואר 2010 ימין|ממוזער|250px|חורבות סוסיתא - מראה לכיוון מערב * עוד תמונות בויקישיתוף סוסיתא נוסדה כעיר מדינה (פוליס) ככל הנראה באמצע המאה הב' לספירה בידי הממלכה הסלאוקית. העיר הוקמה על כל שטח רמת הר סוסיתא. ההר המוקף מצוקים מכל עבריו, מחובר באוכף במזרחו לדרום-מערב רכסי רמת הגולן כאשר רומו המרבי 144 מ' מעל פני הים והוא מצוי כ- 2 ק"מ מזרחית לכנרת. לעיר היו שני מעגנים בכנרת. הקדום והראשי מבין המעגנים נבנה בין קיבוץ עין-גב וכפר הנפש עין-גב של היום. שרידי שוברי הגלים של המעגן נחשפים מעת לעת כאשר מפלס הכנרת נמוך במיוחד. העיר השתייכה לדקאפוליס (עשר הערים) שהיו קשורות יותר בתרבותן ליוון ורומי מאשר לאוכלוסייה השמית בסביבתן. מקור השם סוסיתא בארמית הוא תרגום שמה היווני של העיר - היפוס (Hippos). סברה אחת היא, כי מקור שמה של העיר שאוב מצורת ההר שיש ומשווים לו חלקי צוואר וראש של סוס. שמה הערבי של העיר קלעת אל-חוצן - מצודת הסוס. סברה נוספת, שטרם אוששה, לגבי מקור השם היא שקבוצת חיילים ממעמד הפרשים היו מייסדיה של העיר ומכאן שמה. היסטוריה התקופה הכלקוליתית במהלך החפירות נתגלו שרידים ספורים בני התקופה הכלקוליתית. השרידים כולם נתגלו בשכבה האדמה המכסה את סלע הבזלת של ההר ורק בסמוך למרכז ההר. התקופה ההלניסטית העיר נוסדה ככל הנראה באמצע המאה הב' לספירה בידי הממלכה הסלאוקית. לא מן הנמנע כי במקום היה מוצב צבאי תלמי עד שנת 200 לפנה"ס ואילו לאחר קרב פניון, כאשר כל המרחב הארץ-ישראלי עבר לשליטת הממלכה הסלאוקית שבסיסה בסוריה, הוחזק על ההר מוצב סלאוקי עד להפכיתו לעיר כחמצית המאה לאחר מכן. זאת ניתן ללמוד משמה היווני הרשמי של העיר אנטיוכיה היפוס (ביוונית: Αντιόχεια του Ίππου). כעיר מדינה (פוליס), סוסיתא שלטה לא רק על העיר בין חומותיה אלא גם על שטחים נרחבים במזרח הכנרת ובעיקר ברמת הגולן. כבכל פוליס בעיר היו מקדשים, שווקים פתוחים וסגורים, תיאטרון, רחוב עמודים, בתי מרחץ, ביצורים ומבנים ציבוריים נוספים. גודל אוכלוסיית העיר הוגבל באספקת המים אליה שהתבססה על איסוף מי גשמים בבורות מים במהלך החורף ואמות מים קטנות מחרס מעין פיק ועין חרוב. בשנת 80-83 לפני הספירה, בתקופת החשמונאים נכבשה העיר בידי אלכסנדר ינאי ועל פי ההיסטוריון יוספוס פלביוס אנשי העיר אולצו להתגייר ועברו ברית מילה. התקופה הרומית בשנת 63 לפני הספירה כבש הגנרל הרומי פומפיוס את אזור סוריה ויהודה ובכך סיים את שלטון בית חשמונאי. סוסיתא הפכה אחת מקבוצה של ערים יווניות באזור שקיבלו אוטונומיה, הקבוצה נקראה דקאפוליס (עשרת הערים). בתקופה זו נהנתה סוסיתא מאוטונומיה יחסית והיא הטביעה מטבעות מקומיות עם הטבעה של סוס לכבוד שם העיר. סוסיתא הועברה על ידי הרומאים להורדוס בשנת 37 לפני הספירה ולאחר מותו, בשנת 4 לפנה"ס הועברה לפרובינקיה של סוריה. על פי יוספוס פלביוס סוסיתא הייתה עיר פאגנית ונחשבה ליריבתה המושבעת של העיר היהודית טבריה שהוקמה בערך באותה תקופה (שנות ה -20 של המאה הא' לספירה). בעיר התגורר מיעוט יהודי ויוספוס פלביוס מספר שבתקופת המרד הגדול, רצחו תושבי העיר את תושביה היהודים וכן ידוע שיהודים מהעיר השתתפו בתקיפת העיר מגדל. לאחר הכנעת היהודים בשנת 135 לספירה במרד בר כוכבא והפיכת יהודה לפלשתינה זכתה העיר לפריחה. העיר הוקמה מחדש במבנה הרומי עם רחובות מקבילים כאשר הרחוב המרכזי הוא הדקומנוס מקסימוס שחצה את העיר ממזרח למערב. הרחוב עוטר במאות עמודי גרניט אדומים שיובאו ממצרים והדבר מעיד על עושרה של העיר. העיר הוקפה בחומות חדשות ובעיר הוקם מקדש לקיסר וכן תיאטרון, אך הדבר המשמעותי ביותר היה בניית אמת מים שהובילה מים לעיר באמה שאורכה 25 ק"מ, מאזור המפל השחור שבנחל אל על ברמת הגולן עד לעיר. התקופה הביזנטית עם החלוקה מחדש של הקיסר דיוקלטיאנוס בתקופה הביזנטית הפכה העיר חלק מפרובינציה פלשתינה סקונדה שכללה את הגליל ורמת הגולן. עם הפיכת הנצרות לדת הרשמית של הקיסרות הפכה הפרובינציה למוקד בניית כנסיות ומנזרים והחלו עולי רגל להגיע לאזור. אין עדויות על נוצרים בעיר לפני שנת 300 לספירה וקבר פגאני שנחפר ליד חומות העיר (אדם בשם הרמס) מעיד על הופעה מאוחרת של הנצרות בעיר, אם כי בשנת 359 לספירה העיר הופכת מקום מושבו של הבישוף (יש עדות על בישוף בשם 'שמעון מסוסיתא' בכתבים הנוצריים) ויש עדות לכ- 8 בתי כנסיות מאותה תקופה. העיר מוזכרת בתלמוד הירושלמי בשביעית כעיר הפטורה מתרומות ומעשרות. עם שקיעתה הכללית של האימפריה הביזנטית במאה ה-6 לספירה, שוקעת גם העיר. התקופה הערבית הקדומה בית אומיה פלשו לפלשתינה במאה ה-7, משלימים את הכיבוש בשנת 641. השליטים הערביים התירו לתושבי סוסיתא הנוצריים להמשיך ולדבוק בנצרות, אך העיר המשיכה להדרדר. בחודש ינואר של שנת 749 בעקבות רעידת אדמה שהרסה את העיר, העיר ניטשה ולא יושבה מחדש. התקופה הישראלית במלחמת העצמאות נכבש המוצב הסורי, שהיה במקום, על ידי חברי קיבוץ עין גב והוקמה במקום עמדה קדמית של צה"ל שניצלה את המבנה הטופוגרפי השולט של סוסיתא. עמדה קידמית זו שימשה את צה"ל עד למלחמת ששת הימים. עד היום עדיין ניתן לראות בחלקה הצפוני מערבי של העיר רכבל שנבנה בשנת 1948 על ידי סא"ל דוד לסקוב לצורך אספקת ציוד מקיבוץ עין גב לחיילים שישבו על ההר. כמו כן יש על ההר גם שרידים רבים של תעלות קשר ועמדות ירי שהיו חלק מהמוצב של צה"ל במקום. ביום העצמאות ה- 19 של מדינת ישראל ה' אייר תשכ"ז נהרג מפקד המוצב סרן רמי זית. רמי זית היה ההרוג האחרון לפני מלחמת ששת הימים. האנדרטה לזכרו נמצאת בקצה המערבי של ההר ולידה נטועים שני עצי זית. חפירות ארכאולוגיות המחקר הארכאולוגי בסוסיתא נערך במסגרת סקריו של החוקר-מהנדס הרכבות הגרמני גוטליב שומאכר בשנת 1885. בתקופה זו ולאחריה זוהה האתר בטעות עם גמלא העתיקה. מנדל נון, חבר קיבוץ עין-גב, היה בין הראשונים לסקור את סביבת הר סוסיתא ובעיקר חקר את המעגנים הקדומים שלשפת הכנרת. החפירות הראשונות באתר נערכו במסגרת חפירות הצלה של אגף העתיקות בין השנים 1950-1954 עת הוקם על ההר מוצב קדמי של צה"ל אל מול הגבול הסורי. החפירות נערכו בידי הארכאולוגים הישראלים: מיכאל אבי-יונה, עמנואל דמתי וקלר אפשטין. עיקר הממצא מחפירות אלה כלל כנסייה ביזנטית, שכונתה הקתדרלה של סוסיתא, שכן הייתה ככל הנראה מקום מושבו של האפיסקופוס. החפירות בסוסיתא חודשו בשנת 2000 בראשות הארכאולוגים ארתור סג"ל ומיכאל איזנברג מטעם המכון לארכאולוגיה ע"ש זינמן, אוניברסיטת חיפה והן כוללות גם משלחות חפירה מחו"ל. האחת של האקדמיה הפולנית למדעים והשניה של אוניברסיטת קונקורדיה מסנט פול מיניסוטה, ארצות הברית. בחודש יולי 2009 נסתיימה עונת החפירות העשירית. בחודש יולי 2010 מתוכננת העונה האחד-עשר שעתידה לפתוח בסדרת עונות חפירה חדשות. החפירות מתמקדות במספר אתרים בעיר: הפורום של העיר, המקדש לקיסרי רומי (קליבה), הטמנוס (מתחם הלניסטי מקודש), שערי העיר הרומית, אודיאון (תיאטרון קטן) רומי, בסיליקה מן התקופה הרומית, מערך ביצורים מן התקופה הרומית, שלוש כנסיות ביזנטיות ובתי מרחץ. ארכאולוגיה פופולרית הציגה את האתר - המבוא A line of fallen ancient columns remain in place today, undisturbed, configured exactly where they fell after a massive, devastating earthquake destroyed this city on January 18th, 749 C.E. They appear as though the event had happened only yesterday. Images of ancient Pompeii come to mind. But this was not Pompeii. Known as Antiochia Hippos (Hippos meaning "horse", or Hebrew Sussita, also meaning "horse"), its ruins are perched atop Sussita Mountain, an isolated table-top mountain that overlooks the eastern bank of Lake Kinneret (the Sea of Galilee) in present-day Israel. Established initially by the Seleucids as a Greco-Roman enclave, it once controlled two port facilities on the lake and its surrounding countryside. Hippos was part of the "Decapolis", a group of ten cities in Roman Palestine that were maintained as Greco-Roman cultural islands in the Near East. The damage the earthquake caused Hippos was so severe that its citizens abandoned it, never to return again. This left it to the ages with no succeeding settlement and, coupled with its relative isolation and enduring basaltic construction, preserved it much like it was left in the 8th century for 20th century archaeologists to explore. Since the year 2000, a team of archaeologists, specialists, students and volunteers under Professor Arthur Segal and Dr. Michael Eisenberg of the Zinman Institute of Archaeology, University of Haifa, have been excavating the site. לקריאה נוספת * שומכר, גוטליב / הגולן: סקר, תיאור ומיפוי, אריאל 1998, ע' 135. * סג"ל, א. ואחרים, סוסיתא – עונת החפירות החמישית (ספטמבר-אוקטובר 2004) וסיכום חמש עונות החפירה (2004-2000), חיפה 2004. * סג"ל, א. ואחרים, סוסיתא – עונת החפירות השישית (יולי 2005), חיפה 2005. * סג"ל, א. ואחרים, סוסיתא – עונת החפירות השביעית (יולי 2006), חיפה 2006. * סג"ל, א. ואחרים, סוסיתא – עונת החפירות השמינית, (יולי 2007), חיפה 2007. * סג"ל, א. ואחרים, סוסיתא – עונת החפירות התשיעית, (יולי 2008), חיפה 2008. * מ. איזנברג, ארכיטקטורה צבאית במרחב הדקפוליס ובצפון ארץ-ישראל בתקופות ההלניסטית והרומית הקדומה, (חיבור לשם קבלת תואר דוקטור, אוניברסיטת חיפה), חיפה 2008. * מדריך ישראל החדש כרך 2: החרמון והגולן / מנחם מרקוס, כתר, ע' 183. * מ' גפן וג' גל (עורכים), ספר הכנרת, 1992, עמ' 200 - 207. קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מויקישיתוף על האתר הארכאולוגי סוסיתא *ממצאי החפירות - מסמך המתאר את עונת החפירות הראשונה בסוסיתא משנת 2001 * אתר המשלחת - האתר הרשמי של משלחת החפירות מחיפה ובו קישורים לפרסומים, תמונות ועוד. * תמונות והסבר מן החפירות - אתר המציג תצלומים והסברים מן החפירות האחרונות באתר. * סוסיתא - מסלול טיול מפורט מאתר טיולים בארץ *תמונות של סוסיתא * * קטגוריה:רמת הגולן קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים